


Чудовище и Чудовище, или Первый блин комом

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Тварь [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то очень давно Северус Снейп впервые проснулся со своим наследием. Гарри Поттера еще и в проекте не было, приходилось обходиться тем, что имелось под рукой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудовище и Чудовище, или Первый блин комом

**Author's Note:**

> Рождественский подарок для BlacKety по заявке: маленький миник( или большой!!!) продолжение тройника Перезагрузка! Или еще про Тварь...  
> Вышло про Тварь :)  
> Приквелл к "Неизвестному наследию".

Рождество Снейп не любил. У него не было друзей, чтобы с кем-то праздновать, отец после смерти матери не присылал подарков, а видеть счастливые лица остальных было горше вдвойне. Конечно, Снейп дружил с Эйвери и Мальсибером, но после того, как он наконец примкнул к Упивающимся и принял метку, они потеряли к нему всяческий интерес.  
  
Лили с Хеллоуина встречалась с Поттером, и с этим тоже ничего нельзя было поделать. Поэтому Рождеству радоваться Снейп не собирался. И в сочельник проснулся с тем же настроением, предполагая лишь, что хуже уже вряд ли будет.  
  
– А-а-а!!! – отчаянно заорал его сосед и вылетел за дверь.  
  
– Кристоф? – неуверенно позвал Снейп одноклассника, но тот, похоже, был уже далеко.  
  
Снейп подошел к зеркалу. Из зеркала на него глянула странная рожа с желтыми глазами и острыми зубами в несколько рядов.  
  
– Мама! – только и смог выдавить Снейп.  
  
– Именно что мама, – Дамблдор выглядел ужасно довольным, он едва не напевал, но делиться подробностями не делился.  
  
– Это что за ерунда такая! – не выдержал Снейп, снова ощупывая свои зубы.  
  
– Это, мальчик мой, знак того, что тебе ничего не грозило от Ремуса, – Дамблдор довольно потирал руки. – Волшебные существа ваших видов не могут причинить друг другу ощутимый вид. По крайней мере, случайно.  
  
– Я кто? – не поверил Снейп. – Не правда! Моя мама человек!  
  
– Эйлин – человек, – не стал спорить Дамблдор. – Но в вашем роду… с учетом склонности Принцев к неразборчивым связям… Кхм, я хотел сказать, с их толерантностью, у вас всегда были наследия волшебных существ. Я ужасно удивился, когда у Эйлин ничего не проявилось. А оказывается, в ней просто закрепилось два наследия, и сейчас они оба проросли в тебе!  
  
– Это какие? – с подозрением поинтересовался Снейп.  
  
Дамблдор еще раз потряс над ним палочкой и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
– Во-первых, русалочье, – произнес он и добавил. – Твоя хотеть нюхать тухлый рыбий голову?  
  
– Чего?! – совершенно обалдел от такого предложения Снейп.  
  
– Жаль, династическая память не проснулась, – покачал головой Дамблдор и пояснил. – Я только что по-русалочьи сказал тебе «Приветствую тебя, русалоид!»  
  
– Ясно, – Снейп решил не вдаваться в тонкости перевода. Право слово, по сравнению с новостями это были сущие пустяки. – Но русалки же страшные!  
  
– Ну, – Дамблдор замялся и отвел взгляд. – Частично можно накладывать морок, я тебя научу. А вообще это удивительно, у русалок почти нет мужских особей, тогда как у авгуров нет женских…  
  
– Авгуров? – повторил Снейп. – Кто-то из моих предков делал это с птицей?  
  
– Технически авгур не совсем птица, – начал Дамблдор, но махнул рукой. – Попроси мадам Пинс дать тебе доступ в Запретную секцию, история семьи твоей матери хранится там вместе с историями семей Малфоев и Блэков.  
  
– А эти почему? – Снейп ухватился за краешек тайны так цепко и так хищно при этом оскалился, что Дамблдор решил не спорить.  
  
– Вейлы, – пояснил он. – Много секса. Ужасно много. По сути если в нормальных семьях секс причина начала новой жизни в династии и всё, то у Малфоев это причина всего, очень утомительно читать неподготовленному человеку. Люциус уже послабее будет, но кто его знает.  
  
– А Блэки? – вейлы Снейпа интересовали меньше, их было и так пруд пруди, он со своим полурусалочьим, полуавгурским наследием смотрелся куда выгоднее.  
  
– А эти, – Дамблдор заговорил тише. – Просто психи.  
  
– А, ну это я и сам знаю, – расстроился Снейп.  
  
– Но до чего хорошо-то, – Дамблдор снова расцвел улыбкой. – Прямо интересно, какое наследие передастся дальше и каким способом. Я прямо жду не дождусь, когда ты найдешь себе девочку. Или мальчика, – добавил он после паузы. – Впрочем, с учетом истории твоей семьи, просто какое-то живое существо. На том, что оно должно быть живым, я вынужден настоять.  
  
– Да зачем мне кого-то искать, – буркнул Снеййп, разом скучнея.  
  
– Ты вступил в наследие, – пояснил Дамблдор. – Тебе нужна пара для равновесия.  
  
– Мне Эванс нравится, – пробурчал Снейп.  
  
– Северус, мальчик мой, я всё понимаю, но девочка встречается с Джеймсом Поттером, и даже если ты откусишь ему голову, что твоя физиология теперь вполне позволяет, она не воспылает к тебе любовью, да и ТРИТОНы ты уже тогда не сдашь.  
  
Снейп шмыгнул носом.  
  
– Ну-ну, – Дамблдор погладил его по плечу. – Девочка магглорожденная, ты ведь не хочешь всё время ходить под мороком или пугать её своим видом?  
  
– Не хочу, – согласился Северус.  
  
В глубине души он понимал, что Лили может и приняла бы его со всеми этими зубами, глазами…  
  
– Северус, дорогой, спрячь когти, они у тебя должны как-то задвигаться, – добродушно попросил Дамблдор.  
  
Когтями… не зная, как спрятать когти, Снейп просто спрятал руки за спину.  
  
– Если я правильно помню, с этими наследиями нужно стабилизироваться в течение месяца, – продолжил Дамблдор. – Иначе ты можешь совсем потерять человеческий облик. Не все директора придерживаются моей линии поведения, но я считаю, что нужно быть толерантнее, поэтому любые существа, учащиеся в нашей школе и вступающие в наследие, требующие Поиска, могут им воспользоваться.  
  
Снейп только сейчас сообразил, о чем речь.  
  
– Директор, правильно ли я понял, что вы разрешаете мне прямо в школе с кем-то переспать? – осторожно спросил он, густо краснея.  
  
– Не разрешаю, а настаиваю! – Дамблдор покачал головой. – Только напомню, что у тебя не единственный вариант, поэтому будь добр, постарайся не разбивать сложившиеся пары и не пугай детей.  
  
– Очень надо, – обиделся Северус и с надеждой уточнил. – А морок вы наведете?  
  
– Увы, мой мальчик, пару ты должен выбрать в твоем истинном обличии, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Но ты не теряйся. Я слышал, многие твари выбирают по запаху. Вот и выбери того, кто приятно пахнет и при этом не является Лили Эванс и никак не младше пятнадцати.  
  
– Тухлой рыбой? – с сарказмом спросил Снейп, заставляя Дамблдора радостно всплеснуть руками.  
  
– И я тебя приветствую! Раз память всё-таки проснулась, поговори с родственниками, пусть подскажут!  
  
Снейп побрел к озеру. С одной стороны, своими глупыми шутками русалки напоминали мародеров, с другой стороны, он теперь всё-таки их родственник. Точнее, был им всегда.  
  
Он лег на причал и свесил руку, принимаясь водить отросшими тут же когтями по воде. Русалки появились почти сразу.  
  
– Мальчик, мальчик, у нас есть мальчик, – возбужденно забормотали они.  
  
– Ну надо же, – Снейп обиделся еще больше. – Столько лет я был сам у себя и дела никому не было, а сейчас у вас есть я! Как же!  
  
– Иди к нам, мальчик, – предложила одна из русалок. – Мы найдем тебе пару. Ты не особо красив, но полукровки большая редкость, а в воде ты позеленеешь и твои жаберные щели красиво раскроются.  
  
Снейп машинально схватился за шею.  
  
– Спасибо, я предпочитаю ходить по земле, – вежливо ответил он. – Я только хотел спросить, как выбрать пару.  
  
– Вкусный, кто вкусный, вкусный, – забормотали русалки, а первая снова пояснила. – Пара вкусно пахнет, но есть её нельзя. Хотя самая настоящая пара на вкус… – она провела языком по тонким как иглы зубам. – Просто объедение. Но есть нельзя, нет-нет, надо тащить в укромное место!  
  
– В гнездо, – неожиданно произнес Снейп.  
  
Судя по всему, такого слова в языке русалок не было, поэтому она лишь пожала плечами и нырнула.  
  
Вернувшись в Хогвартс, Снейп обнаружил, что все его вещи из слизеринской спальни перевезены в отдельную комнату недалеко от покоев декана Слагхорна. Это и обрадовало его, и опечалило. С одной стороны, теперь никто не будет мешать заниматься, с другой стороны, для Северуса рушилась последняя иллюзия, что он может найти друзей среди однокурсников.  
  
Комната была довольно просторная со сдвинутыми, но стыдливо заправленными отдельно двумя кроватями, шкафом и тумбочкой. Снейпу понравилось.  
  
И место для гнезда было.  
  
Твердо решив сначала найти пару, Снейп отправился на охоту. Как он и предполагал, вкуснее всего пахло рядом с Эванс, впрочем, рядом с ней постоянно находился Джеймс, и вот его запах казался Северусу неприятным.  
  
– Мерлин, Северус, что с тобой? – Лили, встретившись взглядом со Снейпом, разом забыла два года отчуждения и бросилась к нему, хватая его за руки с разом отросшими когтями и тревожно заглядывая в желтые глаза.  
  
– У меня Поиск, – нехотя пояснил Снейп, отводя глаза. – Я оказался не совсем человек.  
  
Он услышал приглушенное фырканье Джеймса, но возросшая чувствительность дала понять ему другое. Джеймс боялся. Салазар и Ровена, Поттера просто трясло от страха, и боялся он вовсе не зубов Снейпа, а того, что сердобольная Лили променяет благополучного любимца жизни на несчастную страшную тварь.  
  
Северусу стало смешно и чуть больше – грустно. Потому что, как только он это понял, так и потерял свое право воспользоваться этим странным преимуществом.  
  
– Тебе нужно выбрать кого-то конкретного? – продолжала спрашивать Лили, а Снейп больше всего хотел, чтобы она не убирала руки, и чтобы в то же время отошла как можно дальше, чтобы не было соблазна.  
  
– Нет, – покачал головой Снейп. – Достаточно, чтобы пара вкусно пахла.  
  
– Да? – Лили наморщила лоб. – А кто для тебя вкусно пахнет?  
  
«Ты!» – хотел сказать Снейп.  
  
«Ну уж не ты», – должен был сказать он.  
  
– Пока не понял, – буркнул Северус, нехотя отодвигаясь от Лили. – Я пойду. Спасибо за беспокойство, Лили.  
  
В коридоре его догнал Джеймс.  
  
– Что ты хочешь? – резко спросил он.  
  
– Отвали, Поттер, – отозвался Северус, ускоряя шаг.  
  
– Хочешь, я извинюсь? – не унимался Джеймс. – Сири извинится? Рем? Денег? Артефакты? Что ты хочешь за то, чтобы не трогать Эванс?!  
  
– Не все такие как ты, Поттер, – сухо ответил Снейп. – Не все рушат, чтобы приобрести. Просто отвали, мне не нужна Эванс. Уж не сейчас, когда… – он посмотрел на вытянувшиеся острые когти и огорченно клацнул зубами, заставив Джеймса отшатнуться.  
  
Джеймс кивнул, хотя, казалось, не поверил, и продолжал следить за Снейпом, который не переставал искать. После одуряющего запаха Эванс все остальные казались не такими аппетитными, прилично пахли только пара незнакомых райвенкловок с шестого курса и один хаффлпаффец, с седьмого, но Северус даже не мог вспомнить, как их зовут.  
  
Он догадывался, что за пределами Хогвартса приятных запахов будет больше, но его пара должна была жить с ним, поэтому было мало шансов, что Дамблдор позволит выбирать хотя бы в Хогсмиде.  
  
Время шло, гнездо Северус строил одинокими вечерами, а пара не находилась. До тех пор, пока он не зашел в библиотеку в необычное для себя время.  
  
В библиотеке сидел Люпин, который тоже на рождественские каникулы не поехал домой. Обычно Снейп избегал оборотня, да и тот после случая в хижине старался не попадаться Северусу на глаза и везде ходил с остальными мародерами.  
  
Это и обмануло Снейпа, который в первую очередь ощущал резкий неприятный запах Блэка. Впрочем, как Сириус пахли все Блэки, даже тихоня Регулус. По-видимому, это как раз относилось к тому, что про их семью сказал Дамблдор.  
  
Наедине же, без окружения других мародеров, Люпин пах… весьма сносно. Даже приятно.  
  
Северус сам не верил тому, что делает, но он действительно подошел ближе и сел напротив тут же поднявшего голову Люпина.  
  
– Привет, – как можно беспечнее произнес он.  
  
– Привет, – осторожно ответил Люпин, закрывая книгу.  
  
Снейп задумался, пытаясь представить, с чего начать. Надо было аккуратно подвести Ремуса к этой мысли, чтобы он не успел испугаться.  
  
– Я подхожу под Поиск? – неожиданно спросил тот.  
  
– Э… – Снейп щелкнул зубами и прикрыл рот рукой. Привычка от удивления или испуга так щелкать появилась вместе со вторым рядом зубов, и он не знал, как от этого избавиться. – Скорее да, чем нет, – добавил он небрежно, справившись с удивлением. – Из того, что я могу выбрать…  
  
Он замер. Никто не говорил ему, что он может выбрать оборотня, даже сам Люпин.  
  
– Я думал, ты не станешь даже рассматривать мой вариант, – спокойно ответил Ремус. – После того случая…  
  
– Ты не более опасен для меня, чем я для тебя, – отозвался Снейп, нетерпеливо отмахиваясь. – Можно, я… уточню, подходишь ли ты?  
  
– Прямо здесь? – наконец испугался Люпин и огляделся. – Не думаю, что стоит что-то уточнять в библиотеке.  
  
– За стеллажами, – безапелляционно заявил Снейп. Терпеть было просто невозможно, нужно было решить прямо сейчас.  
  
Люпин неожиданно послушно поднялся, бросая прощальный взгляд на учебник и первый прошел за стеллажи с маггловской литературой, куда большинство студентов не попадали ни разу в жизни. Снейп нагнал его и схватил за предплечья, прижимая спиной к полкам.  
  
Он тщательно обнюхал его, убедившись, что запах и правда довольно сносный. Как у котлеты, когда хочется мороженого, но Снейп был не из тех людей, или, точнее, существ, чтобы в своем уме отказываться от котлеты.  
  
Обнюхав, он машинально лизнул зажмурившегося Люпина в нос и отодвинулся.  
  
– Давай только целоваться не будем, ага? – не открывая глаз, предложил Люпин. – Не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что я жалуюсь, но даже для меня твоих зубов… слишком много.  
  
– Очень нужно, – фыркнул Северус, искусно скрывая кольнувшую сердце обиду. Не то, чтобы он сам горел желанием целовать Люпина, но все равно было обидно, что он так и не узнает на себе, каково это – целоваться.  
  
– Так ты согласен? – немного грубо спросил он.  
  
– А тебе надо мое согласие? – широко открыл глаза Ремус. – Да, я согласен, Северус.  
  
Библиотека и правда подходила для этого плохо, но Снейп на самом деле боялся, что стоит отложить такое важное дело на потом, и Люпина отговорит Блэк, или Поттер и Петтигрю. Или он просто сам испугается. Поэтому он закатал рукав Люпина и строго предупредив: «Потерпи, в библиотеке должно быть тихо», вонзился зубами в плечо.  
  
Люпин зашипел сквозь зубы, но руку не отдернул, пока Снейп не выпустил его и, отплевываясь, не наложил заживляющее заклинание.  
  
– Ты совершенно ужасен на вкус, – честно признался он.  
  
– Я думаю, ты был бы также неприятен для меня, – слабо улыбнулся Люпин, накрывая рукавом оголенное плечо. – Может, в этом и состоит тайна, почему мы не опасны друг для друга.  
  
– Может, – кивнул Снейп и на всякий случай добавил: – Теперь ты мой.  
  
– Хорошо, – покорно согласился Люпин. – Что это значит?  
  
– Это значит, что я буду за тобой ухаживать, а после Нового года, нет, перед Новым годом ты переедешь ко мне, – пояснил Северус.  
  
Идея, внезапно пришедшая ему на ум, понравилась ему ужасно. Можно было с кем-то отметить праздник. Пусть рождество он провел один, но Новый год он будет с Люпином.  
  
И можно даже наколдовать или вырубить небольшую ёлочку и нужно срочно придумать подарок!  
  
– А еще я научусь варить волчьелычное зелье, – пообещал Североус в порыве щедрости. – Я уже смотрел рецепт, там ничего сложного в общем-то.  
  
– Правда? – глаза Люпина загорелись, и он тут же отвел взгляд. – Мне уже будет приятно, что после превращения я буду не один. Конечно… – он заколебался. – Я не всегда один, но большую часть времени ко мне никто не подходит. А ты сможешь, если захочешь, конечно.  
  
– Я захочу, – уверил Снейп.  
  
Капля невкусной крови партнера заставляла его быть куда лояльнее, чем он мог себе представить. Партнера хотелось утащить в укромный уголок, как и говорили русалки, его хотелось радовать и удивлять.  
  
Для начала Снейп подумал о том зелье, которое варил совсем недавно – для восстановления сил. После полнолуния Люпин выглядел всегда очень утомленным и больным. Ухаживание требовало подарков, а денег у Северуса особо не водилось, поэтому он решил ухаживать с помощью зелий, благо запасы ингредиентов у него были впечатляющие, благодаря покровительству Темного лорда.  
  
Северус машинально схватился за руку. Подразумевалось, что они с Люпином окажутся совершенно обнаженными не далее, чем послезавтра, а его метка вряд ли вызвала бы положительные эмоции у тихони Люпина.  
  
Это вам не зубы, когти и перепонки… Перепонки?! Северус расставил пальцы и обнаружил, что не ошибся – появились перепонки. Определенно, ему стоило поспешить с установлением связи.  
  
Он оставил Люпина в библиотеке самостоятельно придумывать, как объясниться с мародерами, а сам отправился в свою комнату, чтобы закончить гнездо.  
  
– Как насчет того, чтобы сходить в Хогсмид? – ответа Северус ждал с содроганием. Ему, пожалуй, хватило бы на то, чтобы разок посидеть в кафе Паддифут или в «Трех метлах», но потом пришлось бы отказаться от той книги, которая ему нужна была для блестящей сдачи ТРИТОНов. Впрочем, как он слышал, ради партнера можно было пожертвовать и большим.  
  
– Северус, – Люпин смущенно кашлянул. – Ты можешь не нависать надо мной?  
  
Снейп огляделся. Все в Большом зале смотрели только на них, а он и правда нависал над сидящим на стуле Ремусом к немому возмущению остальных мародеров. Он прислушался к ощущениям.  
  
– Я могу, – наконец произнес он. – А вот тварь – нет.  
  
Он нетерпеливо махнул мантией, получилось неожиданно эффектно, Северус наказал себе запомнить это движение.  
  
– Ты мой, – произнес он с легкой угрозой и уставился в светлые глаза оборотня.  
  
– Да твой, твой, – Люпин вздохнул и поднялся из-за стола. – Не нужно так нервничать, я же никуда не пытаюсь сбежать.  
  
Он отшатнулся, потому что на словах «сбежать» и Северуса непроизвольно вытянулись когти и на шее встопорщился гребень. Лицо Джеймса Поттера вытянулось, и он слегка позеленел, снова почему-то бросив взгляд на Лили. Петтигрю так просто пискнул и попытался слиться со столом и Сириусом, который смотрел мрачно, но молчал.  
  
– Всё-всё, я иду, – торопливо сообщил то ли Снейпу, то ли друзьям Ремус и вышел за Снейпом.  
  
– Так что насчет Хогсмида, – повторил Снейп уже в коридоре.  
  
– У меня еще не кончились сладости из рождественских подарков, – Люпин пожал плечами. – Можно просто посидеть у тебя.  
  
– У меня там гнездо, – напомнил Северус, непроизвольно облизывая губы и проводя языком по острым зубам.  
  
– Северус, серьезно, – Люпин молитвенно сложил руки. – Давай покончим с этим поскорее, я не хочу никаких ухаживаний, а ты своим видом пугаешь малышню.  
  
– Директор сказал, что я потом смогу удерживать морок, – задумчиво согласился Снейп и оглядел Ремуса.  
  
Говорить, что он сам оттягивает решающей момент, не хотелось.  
  
– Ну вот пойдем уже в твое гнездо, – решительно произнес Ремус и первый направился в сторону подземелий.  
  
– Гриффиндорец, – пробормотал Снейп, идя за ним и стараясь не прислушиваться к шуму в Большом зале, хотя ему было слышно каждое слово.  
  
Некоторые из этих слов просто хотелось сразу забыть, а некоторые чуть не заставили его повернуть, но только то, что необузданной тварью он навредит больше, его остановило.  
  
Внимательный Люпин сразу заметил тень на его лице.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – осторожно спросил он.  
  
– Нет, все нормально, – соврал Снейп.  
  
Он открыл дверь и пропустил гостя в комнату.  
  
– Ух ты, – восхищенно присвистнул Люпин. – Гнездо классное. И теперь я понял, куда у некоторых ребят пропали мантии.  
  
– У кого пропали, те не обеднеют, – буркнул Снейп, освобождаясь от одежды. Гребень рвал рубашку и зудел от невозможности подняться, расстегивать брюки с такими когтями тоже было неудобно.  
  
– Тебе помочь? – неуверенно спросил Люпин.  
  
– Сам справлюсь, – прошипел Снейп раздраженно. – Лучше разденься и лезь в гнездо.  
  
Люпин послушно кивнул и принялся раздеваться. Руки его дрожали, но Снейпу было не до того, чтобы следить за движениями Ремуса.  
  
Он и так слишком хорошо слышал биение его сердца, дыхание и запах. И только воспоминание о том, какая горькая у оборотня кровь, заставляла его сдерживаться.  
  
Наконец он разделся и последовал в гнездо вслед за Ремусом.  
  
– У тебя глаза светятся, – произнес Люпин.  
  
– У тебя тоже, – устало ответил Снейп. – Ты неправильно сидишь, спиной повернись. А сейчас ты мне заехал коленом в живот!  
  
– У меня глаза, может, и светятся, но я в темноте не вижу! – нервно огрызнулся Люпин, пытаясь повернуться и ничего не задеть.  
  
– Тем более, можно осторожнее махать руками и ногами! – отрезал Снейп.  
  
– Я и так осторожен, тут же повсюду твои зубы, когти и Мерлин знает, что еще! – ответил Люпин, пытаясь расположиться удобнее и обмирая от ужаса.  
  
Вот так собачиться оказалось хорошей идеей – сидеть в гнезде в полной тишине со Снейпом со светящимися нечеловеческими глазами было бы куда хуже. А так, по голосу, он по крайней мере знал, что это по-прежнему Снейп. Как-то ведь его друзья по его волку понимали, что это все еще он, Люпин?..  
  
– Ягодицы раздвинь, пожалуйста, я боюсь что-то повредить когтями, а они не задвигаются, – неуверенно попросил наконец Снейп.  
  
И это «пожалуйста» неожиданно окончательно избавило Люпина от ужаса. Он неуверенно хихикнул и захохотал так, что просто не мог остановиться.  
  
– Сожру, – мрачно заметил Снейп, осторожно обнимая когтистыми руками Ремуса за бедра и прижимая к себе.  
  
Но даже это не остановило смех Люпина, который перестал хохотать как ненормальный только после того, как Северус несильно прикусил его за загривок. Люпин понимал, что тот кусал даже не до крови, но осознание того, что в опасной близости от его шеи находится добрая сотня зубов, заставила его замереть и перестать смеяться.  
  
Одновременно с этим Снейп осторожно толкнулся в него, легко преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Ремус только подумал о том, что это должно быть больно, и почувствовал себя обманутым, как тут же взвыл от укуса пониже загривка.  
  
– Прогнись, – зашипел Снейп далеким от спокойствия голосом, и чуткое ухо оборотня уловило шелест встающих пластинок спинного гребня.  
  
Ремус послушно прогнулся и застонал от нахлынувшего вместе с ужасом возбуждения. Опираясь в мягкие, колышущиеся стенки гнезда, он поддавался движениям Снейпа и был вынужден признать, что это было куда лучше, чем он мог себе представить.  
  
То ли какая-то альтернативная анатомия твари, то ли адреналин Люпина, а может даже гнездо и инстинкты позволяли Снейпу уверенно вести так, словно он делает это не впервые. И Ремус почувствовал, как ужас отступает, а боль в загривке и дискомфорт от проникновения и вцепившихся в бедра когтей сменяются приятными ощущениями, от которых ему хотелось стонать и вскрикивать от каждого движения.  
  
Он не сразу понял, что и в самом деле стонет себе в согнутую в локте руку, на которую он опирался о стенку гнезда.  
  
Северус входил в него молча, и только прерывистое дыхание выдавало, что ему всё это тоже не безразлично. Ремус почувствовал, что ему невероятно хочется разбить это видимое спокойствие Снейпа, хоть что-то услышать от него. В конце концов, он даже не знал, с чем занимается сексом – рычит эта тварь, мяукает или свистит, когда эмоции перехлестывают через край?..  
  
Стиснув зубы, Ремус сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, упираясь локтями и коленями в мягкие стенки и толкнувшись на Снейпа, и сжал внутренние мышцы. Это неожиданное проявление активности со стороны до этого момента спокойно принимающего партнера вызвало у твари стон, похожий на клекот, и Ремус почувствовал, как внутри его короткими толчками изливается сперма. Одновременно с этим покрытая непонятными уплотнениями ладонь Снейпа обхватила его собственный член, и от возбуждения, страха и ощущения этой неровной кожи на своем члене Ремус тоже кончил, со стоном утыкаясь в мягкую стену гнезда.  
  
Он обмяк, скорее догадываясь, чем ощущая, как руки Снейпа осторожно поворачивают его наоборот, отчего он оказывается между его расставленных ног, опираясь затылком и спиной на стену гнезда. Так он и уснул, чувствуя когтистые, но осторожные руки на своих, и опираясь на костлявые колени Снейпа.  
  
Утром он проснулся один. Когда Люпин выбрался из гнезда, то обнаружил, что Снейп лежит на кровати и читает учебник по зельеварению. Его влажные после душа волосы периодически сползали по щеке на бумагу, и он раздраженно отодвигал их обратно, слюнявя палец и перелистывая страницу.  
  
Наверное, Люпину стоило смутиться того, что Северус, как и он сам, был голый, а может, рассмотреть поподробнее лежащий прижатым к коже гребень – не так уж часто Снейп поворачивался к нему спиной. Но его взгляд был прикован к руке.  
  
Почувствовав взгляд, Снейп поднял глаза на Люпина и ухмыльнулся, обнажив свой внушительный ряд зубов.  
  
– Ты ведь и так догадывался, да? – немигающий взгляд, наверное, будет преследовать Люпина и во сне. – Но теперь ты мой партнер и не должен никому рассказывать обо мне подобные вещи, ты же понимаешь?  
  
– Зачем? – Люпин сел на край кровати, заставляя себя отвести взгляд от метки и принимаясь разглядывать книгу, которую читал Снейп.  
  
– Зачем? – повторил Северус и недоуменно уставился на метку, словно видел её впервые в жизни. – Чтобы не быть одному. Чтобы быть нужным, Люпин.  
  
– Ты был нужен Лили, пока не снюхался с этими… – начал Ремус, но возмущенный клекот и когтистая лапа, пригвоздившая его за шею к подушке, заставили замолчать.  
  
– Запрещенный прием! – прошипел Снейп, убирая руку и позволяя Ремусу снова сесть и откашляться. – Не смей говорить о том, о чем ничего не понимаешь, Люпин! Иначе мы будем жить недолго и несчастливо, уж поверь мне.  
  
Угроза возымела действие. Люпин надолго замолчал, и даже улизнув к мародерам, молчал и там, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды.  
  
Позже взгляды стали жалеющими, когда мародеры сообразили, что означает возвращение обычной внешности Снейпа. Освоить морок Снейп мог только в одном случае, и Джеймс долго жал смущенному Ремусу руку, а Сириус крепко обнял, прошептав на ухо, что это ненадолго. Питер же просто смотрел на него, как на героя, и Ремусу было совестно признаться, что на самом деле все совсем не так плохо.  
  
Ремус сам не ожидал, что так получится, но жить со Снейпом оказалось вовсе не так ужасно, как он предполагал. И дело было даже не в том, что тварь неясного пока происхождения действительно заботилась о нем, чего не случалось с Ремусом со времени смерти родителей.  
  
Северус, такой угловатый и озлобленный, оказался невероятно домашним и уютным. Именно такое сравнение приходило на ум Люпину, когда он приваливался к плечу Снейпа с книгой и чувствовал, как когтистая рука начинает ласково поглаживать его по волосам, не отрываясь от своей книги.  
  
А еще с ним было интересно. Снейп не только знал невероятное количество заклинаний и зелий, но и умел изобретать что-то новое, что для Ремуса казалось невероятным. Конечно, его друзья мародеры сделали на весь огромный Хогвартс поисковую карту, какая была у их родителей для куда менее масштабных поместий, конечно, они стали анимагами в рекордно короткий срок...  
  
Но Северус был один и создавал свои заклинания просто из ничего, и Ремус не мог не восхищаться этим.  
  
Он поймал себя на мысли, что уже не столько терпит прикосновения жуткой твари, сколько сам тянется погладить сложенный гребень или когти, и уже немного жалел, что так трусливо в самом начале открестился от поцелуев. Но предложить сам не смел, а Снейп больше никогда даже не заводил разговор об этом.  
  
Ремус хотелось думать, что его неожиданному любовнику тоже хорошо и уютно с ним, но иногда он ловил на себе немигающий взгляд, в котором скользили горечь и боль. И Люпин не знал, как это можно было объяснить.  
  
– Что-то не так? – спросил он однажды после очередного полнолуния.  
  
Северус изо всех сил торопился исполнить обещание с волчьелычным зельем до лета, но оно требовало немало времени, ингредиентов, а еще Снейп отказывался проверять результат на Ремусе и отсылал свои экспериментальные зелья Упивающимся, где, по его словам, оборотней куча и если станет чуть меньше – он де плакать не будет. Ремуса немного коробило такое отношение, но исправлять Снейпа он не пытался.  
  
А пока приходилось проводить ночи в зверином обличии, благо Снейп позволял оставаться в комнате и даже спать на постели. Он не пускал его только в гнездо, но волк и сам не стремился туда попасть, успокаиваясь в крепких объятиях твари, которая на легкий рык отвечала щелканьем зубов. Ничто так не успокаивало волка, как осознание, что кто-то может сожрать его самого.  
  
– Всё нормально, – в очередной соврал Снейп, отводя свои пугающие глаза. – Пей свое зелье.  
  
Люпин, морщась, принялся за невкусное укрепляющее питье, которое уже какой месяц ему исправно варил Снейп. Он почувствовал, как тварь сжала его плечи когтистыми лапами, и жаркое дыхание обожгло шею.  
  
– Мне будет не хватать тебя, – шепнул Снейп куда-то в его затылок и уткнулся носом в волосы.  
  
– Я тут, Северус, я никуда не ухожу, – терпеливо произнес Люпин, отставляя кружку, и неловко пошутил. – Или ты собираешься всё-таки сожрать меня, несмотря на неприятный вкус? Есть и давиться?  
  
– Нет, – совершенно серьезно ответил Снейп, поворачивая его к себе лицом. – Ремус…  
  
– В гнездо, да? – понятливо спросил Люпин, вставая.  
  
Лицо Снейпа на мгновение исказила гримаса.  
  
– Не в гнездо, – он снова выглядел спокойным. – Я хочу на кровати. Как люди. Как будто у нас не союз твари с партнером, а отношения. Один раз, а?  
  
– Да я не против, – Люпин покачал головой.  
  
Он не понимал надрыва в голосе Снейпа, как не понимал, в чем разница между их партнерством и отношениями. Они же жили вместе по обоюдному согласию, разве нет?  
  
– Закрой глаза, – скомандовал Снейп, осторожно толкая его в грудь рукой, на которой когти втянулись, хотя Люпин видел, что это требует от твари небывалой концентрации.  
  
Он хотел было сказать, что его уже не пугают когти и зубы, но по лицу Снейпа понял, что лучше ему промолчать. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы спорить, он послушно лег на спину и закрыл глаза.  
  
Руки Снейпа очень осторожно касались его, расстегивая пуговицу и оглаживая обнажившуюся кожу. Ремус чувствовал, как слегка царапают заостренные кончики когтей его грудь и плечи, но целиком когти не выдвигаются, хотя, судя по дыханию Северуса, ему это давалось непросто.  
  
Его пальцы огладили собственную метку на плече, затем этих же отметин коснулся язык. Ремус против своей воли вздрогнул.  
  
– Не бойся, я не буду тебя целовать, – шепнул Снейп.  
  
– Но ты можешь, – запротестовал Ремус не открывая глаз и только приподнимая бедра, пытаясь коснуться тела партнера.  
  
– Не стоит лишних жертв, – усмехнулся Северус, снова проходя языком по плечу и стягивая с Люпина брюки.  
  
И Ремус не знал, почему он, храбрый гриффиндорец, не побоявшийся остаться наедине с тварью, теперь вздрогнул от прикосновения обманчиво мягких губ к своему животу. Ему хотелось прикрыться, хотя он прекрасно знал, что ни зубами, ни когтями Северус ему не навредит. Но этот страх зверя перед другим диким существом был сильнее его.  
  
– Не надо… – прошептал он еле слышно. – Просто сразу.  
  
Чтобы обидчивый партнер не успел снова оскорбиться, он торопливо развел ноги, обнимая коленями бедра Снейпа и притягивая его ближе к себе.  
  
То ли эта поза и правда не особо располагала к сексу, по сравнению с выбранной тварью в гнезде, то ли виноваты были попытки Снейпа сдерживать в себе тварь и оставить как можно больше человеческого, но, несмотря на то, что в гнезде они уединялись почти каждую ночь, Ремус с трудом удержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли.  
  
– Прости, – покаянно пробормотал Северус, подтягивая ноги Ремуса выше, так, что его колени оказались на плечах, а ступни словно сами свелись за спиной. Ремус наконец вздохнул с облегчением, чувствуя, как под его пяткой чуть приподнимается гребень, а проникновение становится легче. Похоже, он был из тех ненормальных, которым нравились такие странные вещи, как секс с тварью. Впрочем, что еще можно было хотеть от оборотня.  
  
– Ты позволяешь мне быть с тобой, потому что ты ненавидишь себя, Люпин, – словно подслушав его мысли, прямо в губы прошептал ему Снейп, двигаясь в нем и цепляясь за плечи когтистыми пальцами.  
  
Но не коснулся рта губами, хотя в этот момент Ремус даже ждал этого поцелуя.  
  
Они больше никогда не возвращались к этому разговору и больше никогда не пытались заниматься сексом «по-человечески», и Люпин расслабился, чувствуя себя по-настоящему хорошо рядом с Северусом.  
  
Они не говорили о надвигающихся экзаменах и окончании школы, ведь и так все было ясно. После ТРИТОНов они молча собрали свои вещи, и Северус ждал, когда Ремус попрощается с друзьями, после чего они вместе ехали в Хогвартс-экспрессе, а потом на маглговском автобусе до дома, оставшегося Снейпу после смерти отца.  
  
– Жаль, что он немного не дожил до моего наследия, – криво ухмыльнулся Снейп, пропуская Ремуса в свой дом. – Его бы удар хватил.  
  
– Его и так удар хватил, разве нет? – справедливо уточнил Ремус, оглядывая их новое жилище.  
  
Снейп хмыкнул и оскорбленно вздернув нос, удалился плести гнездо в спальню, а Ремус остался на первом этаже, успев не только изучить дом, но и приготовить наскоро обед.  
  
Пусть эта жизнь не была пределом его мечтаний, но она была неплоха. А еще в конце мая Северус наконец сварил волчьелычное зелье, которое его устроило, и теперь Ремус мог проводить лунные ночи не связанным и не стиснутым в крепких объятиях твари, хотя от последнего он отказываться не собирался.  
  
Он пока не знал, что делать с работой, но практически все его одноклассники словно устроили перерыв на лето, догуливая последние деньки.  
  
– Люпин, ты оглох? – ласково спросил Снейп, появляясь на кухне. – Спать идешь?  
  
– Ага, – Люпин отвлекся от своих мыслей и понял, что действительно устал. Однако не настолько, чтобы не подразнить немного Снейпа. – А может, сначала проверим, как гнездо?  
  
– Какое гнездо, – Снейп поджал губы. – Ты с ног валишься.  
  
– Ну я сильно напрягаться и не буду, – пообещал Люпин.  
  
В желтых глазах словно промелькнуло что-то непонятное. От этого Люпин уже начинал сердиться. В человеческих глазах Северуса он бы уже давно разобрался, что происходит, а тварь была… словно лишена человеческих чувств и эмоций.  
  
Правда, Люпин скоро забыл о своем раздражении, пригревшись и заснув в бережных объятиях когтистых рук. Гнездо было словно создано для того, чтобы было спокойно и легко, не зря и Северусу, и самому Ремусу так нравилось спать в нем.  
  
Они снова жили словно вместе и в то же время своими параллельными жизнями, Ремус закрывал глаза на то, как срывался Снейп, недовольно щелкая зубами и топорща гребень, по зову метки, Северус уже не морщил нос и не кривил лицо, когда Ремус уходил встречаться с друзьями.  
  
Где-то в глубине души он был уверен, что зелья лучше варить, когда никто не отвлекает. И стук в дверь, без сомнений, отвлекал ничуть не меньше, чем сопящий над чашкой какао Люпин, шелестящий страницами справочника по растениям.  
  
– Чего тебе, Блэк, – Снейп с трудом сдержался, чтобы не скорчить гримасу.  
  
Пахло от Блэка ужасно, но у Волдеморта приходилось терпеть Беллу, и Северус уже привык встречать резкий запах с каменным лицом.  
  
– Всё! – торжествующе произнес Сириус и покачнулся. Снейп всё-таки поморщился. От Блэка пахло еще и алкоголем, который обе составляющие его твари не переносили. – Лили вышла замуж за Джеймса!  
  
– Я в курсе, – Снейп сложил руки на груди, чтобы вытянувшиеся когти не было видно. – Она меня приглашала на свадьбу, но мне не хотелось, чтобы жених заикался от ужаса, поэтому я отказался.  
  
– Он не тебя боится, – возмутился Сириус. – А за Лили! Но теперь Лили его и всё!  
  
– Что – всё? – Снейп вздохнул. Блэк его раздражал.  
  
– Ремус наконец-то свободен от тебя! – довольным голосом произнес Сириус. – Он был вынужден терпеть тебя, пока ты думал, что это на самом деле, но теперь он свободен!  
  
– Блэк, – проникновенно произнес Снейп. – У меня от моего наследия идеальный слух. И если ты думаешь, что я не слышал, как ты подговаривал Люпина, то ты еще больший идиот, чем Поттер, который считает, будто я мог бы хотеть для Лили такой судьбы.  
  
Он призвал из комнаты сундук.  
  
– Я собрал все вещи Люпина, когда он уехал на свадьбу, – пояснил Снейп. – Думал отдать лично, но раз тебе так не терпится – забирай, передашь.  
  
Он уже закрывал дверь, когда рядом с ошарашенным и разом как-то протрезвевшим Блэком аппарировал Люпин. Он посмотрел на Сириуса, свой сундук и сразу всё понял.  
  
– Северус, не слушай его! – отчаянно выкрикнул он, бросаясь к двери. – Я не из-за Лили, я…  
  
– Я слышу гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Люпин, – высокомерно произнес Снейп. – И у меня острое обоняние, не стоит ухудшать мое самочувствие. От Блэка разит ужасно, но ложь и предательство воняют еще хуже. Напиши, где остановишься, я пришлю тебе зелье.  
  
– Но всё не так, – Люпин остановился, не решаясь пересечь порог дома, чем воспользовался Снейп, резко захлопывая дверь.  
  
Сириус неловко топтался рядом с удрученным Люпином, который опустился на ступеньку рядом со своим сундуком.  
  
– Разве ты не рад? – неуверенно спросил он друга.  
  
Вместо ответа Люпин уронил голову на сложенные руки, плечи его вздрагивали, хотя глаза оставались сухими. Он не плакал со смерти мамы и совсем забыл, каково это.  
  
А с другой стороны от двери, скорчившись у стены и слушая эти сухие всхлипывания, сидел Снейп. Так он сидел долго, даже когда Блэк и Люпин уже ушли, и лишь потом поднялся с пола и отправился в спальню, где медленно, мантию за мантией, разбирал гнездо, пока от него не осталось только воспоминание.  



End file.
